<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paws for a Cause by zebraljb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842908">Paws for a Cause</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb'>zebraljb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing Eggsy loves more than pugs...except perhaps his own pug. And there's nothing he loves more than JB...except perhaps Harry.  Harry decides there's only one thing to do at this point in their lives:  propose.  </p><p>With 100 pugs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paws for a Cause</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/gifts">wildflowersinthemeadow</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/harttwin/gifts">harttwin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So wildflowersinthemeadow sent this prompt my way, and I couldn't let it go.</p><p>"Just saw the headline "man proposes with the help of 16 pugs" and went on to read it and the dude's talking about how his fiance gets super happy when she sees one pug so he thought she'd really like to see 16 and I'm not saying Harry would do this but Harry would get a hundred pugs when he proposed to Eggsy and they'd all have heart balloons attached to their collar and JB would be the one carrying the ring on his collar."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m home,” Harry announces as soon as he’s in the door. He knows it’s completely unnecessary; his gorgeous spy of a boyfriend has excellent hearing and a sixth sense for Harry’s location at any given time. He still likes to say it, however…it gives things a lovely feel of domesticity.</p><p>“I’m home, too,” Eggsy says with a grin, striding down the hall with JB at his heels.  “Hello, Harry.”</p><p>“Hello, darling.”  Harry briefly bends down to pet JB, for if he doesn’t the snogging that he wishes to participate in will be loudly interrupted.  JB happily pants and sits on Harry’s feet.  “Good boy.”  Harry stands back up, cradles Eggsy’s face in his hands, and gently kisses him.  And kisses him. And kisses him.  JB lets out a loud bark but is otherwise fairly quiet.</p><p>“Am I a good boy, too?” Eggsy asks with a dazed smile once he’s permitted to come up for air.</p><p>“Most of the time.”  Harry gives a final peck to the tip of Eggsy’s adorable nose before stepping back to look him over.  “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I got a few bumps and bruises, Harry…ain’t like I have broken bones,” Eggsy grumbles.</p><p>“If you’re banged up enough to be taken out of commission for a few days, you’re banged up enough for me to check on you,” Harry reminds him.</p><p>“I’m fine.”  Harry raises an eyebrow.  “I am!  And I’ve been behaving, unless you count the very strenuous activity of playing fetch with JB and binge watching Tiger King on Netflix as misbehaving.”</p><p>“I cannot believe you watch that rubbish.”  Harry shakes his head as he heads for the kitchen.</p><p>“Says the man who has seen EVERY episode of The Only Way is Essex,” Eggsy mumbles.  Harry gives him a sharp look and receives an angelic smile in response.  “Mail’s on the table.  Looks like we got another packet from PAWS, and you got some sort of invite…fancy envelope, calligraphy and all.  Looks like a wedding invitation or sommat.”</p><p>“Lovely.”  Harry purposefully ignores the pile of envelopes on the table and pours himself a cup of tea.</p><p>“Ain’t you gonna open it?” Eggsy finally asks, exasperated.</p><p>Harry grins into his cup.  “The envelope from PAWS? You know you can open it…we’re both members.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s in your name…ain’t opening your mail.”</p><p>Harry rolls his eyes and hands Eggsy the packet.  “Just open it, for heaven’s sake. I have no secrets from you.”</p><p>“Lies upon lies,” Eggsy says immediately.  “Think that trunk of sex toys was a pretty big secret.”</p><p>“I would have gotten it out eventually,” Harry says with a weak smile.  “And I figured you’d snoop around and find it on your own.”</p><p>“Whatever.”  Eggsy slits open the envelope. “Aww, look!”  He pulls out a clear plastic picture frame with magnets on the back and pug stickers around the edges.  “It’s for the fridge! We can put JB’s picture in it, can’t we, JB?”  He reaches down and plays with JB’s ears before allowing him to sniff the frame.</p><p>“Or we could put in a picture of us,” Harry suggests.</p><p>“We got pictures of us all over the house, Harry,” Eggsy replies.</p><p>“We have pictures of JB all over the house.”</p><p>“But not on the fridge,” Eggsy coos to JB.  “Oh, and a keychain.”  Eggsy swings around a little pewter pug.  “Want it?”</p><p>“No…thank you.”  Harry absolutely does not wrinkle his nose.  While PAWS (Pugs Are Wonderful Society) is a worthwhile association that he has no problem supporting, the baubles and trinkets they send to encourage donations gets annoying after a while.</p><p>“Hey, they’re having like a convention or whatever,” Eggsy says as he reads the enclosed letter.  “Here in London!  At a park…big day with like a picnic or whatever.  We should go.”</p><p>“Perhaps, if we’re free,” Harry says as he flips through the other pieces of mail.</p><p>“I like this stuff.”  Eggsy puts the magnet on the fridge even though the only picture in it is of the dog who modeled for the frame.  “Reminds me of JB wherever I go.”</p><p>“Like we need reminding. No matter how careful I am I still arrive at HQ with dog hair on me.”</p><p>“He just don’t want his Uncle Harry to forget him!”  Now Eggsy is cooing at Harry.  He tries to resist, but now he sees why JB reacts the way he does.</p><p>“You are impossible.”  Harry kisses him.</p><p>“You like it.”  Eggsy kisses him back.  “Now open your fancy invite while I get dinner out of the oven.  Hope chicken and potatoes are all right.”</p><p>“Anything you make is perfect,” Harry says truthfully.  One of his favorite part of their domesticity is Eggsy’s culinary prowess.  He picks up the envelope and stares at it. Expensive creamy paper with his name and address written in navy blue calligraphy.  He flips the envelope over to where the return address is stamped into the paper.  “Ah.”</p><p>“Ah?”</p><p>“My Aunt Celeste.  Charming woman.  Perfectly perfect in every way,” Harry says wryly.</p><p>“So you hate her, then.”</p><p>“Completely.  Utterly. With every fiber of my being.”  Harry stares at the envelope, willing it to burst into flames like a Harry Potter Howler.</p><p>“What did SHE do?” Eggsy asks, and Harry can hear the amusement in his voice.  Eggsy knows full well that Harry is on speaking terms with exactly three people in his large family, mostly due to the fact that they do not appreciate, condone, or accept his sexual identity.  And since Harry has told Eggsy more than once that he’s given his family the polite version of ‘fuck off,’ Eggsy isn’t too concerned about Harry’s emotional well being on this particular matter.</p><p>“Oh, the usual. Sat me down when I was twenty-six to give me the ‘you’re breaking your parents’ hearts’ speech.  I was only a tailor, I didn’t have a wife, so on and so on.  She gave me that speech when I was twenty-eight, thirty, thirty-two.”</p><p>“And then?”</p><p>“And then I MIGHT have had too much to drink at my cousin Nick’s wedding…”</p><p>“I LOVE Nick. He’s hysterical.”</p><p>“…and told her to take her outdated morality and stick it where the sun doesn’t shine.”</p><p>Eggsy bursts out laughing, getting the roast pan onto the stovetop at the very last minute.  “Wish I coulda seen that!”</p><p>“No, you don’t,” Harry says.  He smiles, but on the inside he recites the vow he’s made to himself ever since the first time they kissed.  Nothing in Harry’s world will touch Eggsy. Nothing will tarnish the sunny spirit, nothing will threaten to rain on his generous and loving parade.  And that includes Harry’s bitchy homophobic classist bastard relatives.</p><p>“So why’s she sending you fancy mail, then?”</p><p>“I’m going to guess…” Harry taps the envelope against his forehead.  “One of her ugly daughters is getting married, and she feels obligated to invite everyone in the family, including the black sheep.”</p><p>“Or in your case, the rainbow sheep,” Eggsy says with a wink.  He starts spooning broth and adding a few last ingredients to their dinner.</p><p>Harry sighs, sits down, and finally reaches for the letter opener.  He carefully slices the top of the envelope and pulls out the second envelope inside.  “Yes…that’s what it is.  My cousin Denise.  She’s actually not half-bad, all things considered.  She’s…almost forty, I believe.  I’m glad she’s found someone willing to marry into that family.”</p><p>“So, we going?”  Eggsy gets out plates and silverware.</p><p>“No. I won’t subject you to that witch.  She will cut you down with the most forked of tongues.”</p><p>“Been dealing with people like her all my life.  Think I could handle it,” Eggsy says, a bit of a coolness in his voice.</p><p>“No, darling.  You’ve never met anyone like her.  Like most of them. They’re not your run-of-the-mill snobs.”  Harry glances down at the invitation again. “Plus it would take close to three hours to get there and they’re not worth wasting a day off.”</p><p>“I think we should go.”  Eggsy wipes his hands and comes to drape himself onto Harry’s lap. He rests his arms on Harry’s shoulder.  “I’d go up to her and say, ‘Celeste, I presume?  My name is Gary Unwin, and I am your nephew Harry’s paramour.  So sorry we haven’t met before this, but Harry tends to avoid pompous hags such as yourself.’  And then we could make our exit.”  Eggsy smiles at Harry.</p><p>“Even you at your most charming refined self couldn’t melt her frozen heart.”</p><p>“Good.  Because then what I’d REALLY say is, ‘Oi, you old bag, how dare you judge Harry from up in your ivory tower?  Harry’s worth ten of all of you, and you can just kiss our gay arses.’  And then I’d give her the two-finger salute.”</p><p>“MUCH better,” Harry says, unable to keep from laughing at the image of his aunt staring at Eggsy in shock.</p><p>Eggsy tucks his head onto Harry’s shoulder and Harry automatically inhales the scent of his shampoo.  “If we ever got married, you wouldn’t expect something like this, right? With fancy invites and posh dinners?”</p><p>“Well, I hadn’t thought much about it,” Harry says evasively. Of course he has.  Of course he’s thought about going down on one knee and asking Eggsy to be his and only his forever.  It’s only the fear of Eggsy realizing what he’d truly be signing up for that keeps Harry from actually doing it.  “I do like the fancy invite.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s pretty,” Eggsy admits.  “But I wouldn’t want anything too posh.  I’d want regular food that everyone likes.  I’d want everyone we care about to be invited, from Jamal to Merlin to Andrew.  Don’t matter where it is…could be in a carpark somewhere.  As long as someone with authority is there to say we’re now husband and husband and we can kiss.”  Eggsy sighs.  “Cuz I would. I would kiss and kiss and kiss you until Merlin cleared his throat and made a smart remark.”</p><p>Harry chuckles.  “And we can always count on him for that.”  He buries his face in Eggsy’s hair, deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Eggsy frowns at Harry and his heart actually breaks.  He’s never seen Eggsy look this crestfallen before.  “I gotta do this today?”</p><p>“Aye, lad,” Merlin says.  “I realize ye had some sort of social activity planned for today, but Kingsman comes first.”</p><p>“I know,” Eggsy says with a very ungentlemanly pout that Harry wants to kiss right off his face.  “Ain’t an idiot, Merlin.”  Merlin snorts.  “I ain’t!  I just…I was looking forward to this. JB was, too.”</p><p>“I doubt JB had any idea what was going on, Eggsy,” Harry says.  “His day consists of eating, sleeping, playing, relieving himself, and perhaps going for a walk.”</p><p>“He knows, I told him. He was real excited at the chance to play with other pugs,” Eggsy says earnestly.</p><p>“While JB is a charming little fellow and perhaps a bit more intelligent than other dogs of his breed, I highly doubt he knows what ye were talking about,” Merlin adds.</p><p>“JB always knows what I’m talking about,” Eggsy says.  “Plus it was a nice outing for our whole family.”</p><p>“We simply need you to investigate.  Do a bit of a perimeter walk around the park, take some photographs,” Harry says.  “There’s something about this group that makes me nervous. Far too many cooks stirring the pot, if our information is credible.”</p><p>“Ye can run about with JB another day,” Merlin promises.</p><p>“Yeah, I know. Sorry. Acting like a baby.  When do I gotta be there?”</p><p>“The gathering is supposed to commence at three,” Harry says.</p><p>“Dunno why they’d wanna have an evil get-together in a public park, but I stopped trying to figure out evil masterminds LONG ago.” He stands.  “Merlin. Arthur.”</p><p>“Galahad,” Merlin says.  Eggsy leaves the office with a bit of a droop to his shoulders.  “This is ridiculous,” Merlin says to Harry as soon as the door closes.</p><p>“It is perfect.  At least I HOPE it is.”  Harry rubs at his forehead uneasily.  “Is there anything else you need from me?”</p><p>“No, Harry. I’ll have eyes on the entire field, and if something goes wrong, I will let ye know.”</p><p>“Thank you, Merlin.”  Harry stands and stretches.  “I need to go change and get on the road.”</p><p>“I’m happy for ye, old friend,” Merlin says, standing up and shaking Harry’s hand.  “Ye deserve this.”</p><p>“I don’t.  I don’t deserve any of it, and I don’t think Eggsy deserves what HE’LL be getting…but I have to try.”</p><p> </p><p>Eggsy treads along the edge of Greenwich Park, wishing he’d worn another suit.  The sun is warm but he doesn’t dare remove his jacket.  Bulletproof fabric doesn’t do any good when it’s slung over his arm.  “Am I going the right way?” He blinks and brings the coordinates into view on his glasses.</p><p>“Aye, lad.  Just over that ridge there.”</p><p>“At least it’s a nice day.  Bet the PAWS people are having a lovely time,” Eggsy says wistfully.  “Hey, maybe if I finish this, I’ll have time to…” He stops short as he walks up to the top of the hill.  “Wait.  There’s something…floating.”</p><p>“Floating?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s like red…things.  The ground is covered in some sort of mud, brown everywhere, with red objects floating in the air. What the actual fuck?” Eggsy murmurs.</p><p>“Get in closer, lad, so I can see what ye are looking at.”</p><p>“Yes, Merlin.”  Eggsy gets closer and sees that the park has been barricaded off into a paddock of sorts.  “They’re…they’re balloons.”</p><p>“Do tell,” Merlin says strangely.</p><p>“They’re…holy fuck, Merlin. They’re heart-shaped balloons. Is this what the evil masterminds are doing now?  Playing around with balloons?  What if they’re full of some sort of poisonous gas?”  Eggsy starts walking faster.</p><p>“I think the only thing they’re full of is helium…and ridiculousness,” Merlin mutters almost as an afterthought.</p><p>“Merlin, the ground isn’t moving. It’s…it’s dogs.”  Eggsy stares incredulously at the mass of running, yipping, hopping dogs.  “They’re pugs!  Pugs with heart-shaped balloons tied to their collars.  There…there must be a hundred of them!”  He cannot help but smile in delight. This is like a dream come true for him.  A giant meadow full of one of his favorite things.</p><p>“Go investigate,” Merlin says.</p><p>“Yes, Merlin.”  Eggsy sees a crowd of people at the far end of the paddock, but they don’t look particularly evil. They look…amused.  Eggsy opens the gate and about a quarter of the dogs rush toward him, happily barking and jumping around.  “Hello there, my darlings.  What are you doing here?  What’s going on?”  A particularly enthusiastic dog jumps up and scratches at his legs.  “JB?” Eggsy gasps in astonishment.  He recognizes the sweet little face, the green collar, the little bone-shaped identification tag.  “What in the world…” Eggsy’s knees grow weak as he realizes JB doesn’t have a balloon tied to his collar.  He has something shiny.  Eggsy manages to control JB long enough to remove the object and drop it into the palm of his hand.  It’s a ring.  A beautiful diamond, gold, and onyx ring.</p><p>“I figured JB would be incredibly hurt if he wasn’t allowed to participate in some way.”  Eggsy whirls around to see Harry kneeling on the other side of the paddock fence.  Eggsy goes over, lets himself out, and stares down at his posh boyfriend.</p><p>“What…how…”</p><p>“I might have lied when I told you PAWS changed the location of their outing today,” Harry says.  “I contacted the chapter president and she was more than happy to go along with my little request.  She’s apparently quite the romantic.”</p><p>“Your suit,” Eggsy says, feeling like an idiot.</p><p>“I’ll make myself a new one,” Harry says.  “Darling, I know this is ridiculous, as Merlin has said more than once, but I feel we both deserve a bit of ridiculous in our lives.  Every day we are faced with incredible danger and heartache.  I send you out to do a job you might not come back from.  You leave knowing full well that the injuries I’ve sustained in the past could very quickly end my future.  But whatever future I have, I want it to be with you.  I love you, Eggsy Unwin. I love that when you approached this field you were filled with delight more than anything else. You bring my life so much joy and whimsy…I cannot imagine living another day without you by my side, and I’d love for us to make our love official.”</p><p>Eggsy’s heart is bouncing like one of the red balloons.  “You mean it, Harry?  You…you want to marry me?”</p><p>“I do, my dearest, most precious beautiful boy.”</p><p>Eggsy holds out the ring.  “Well, put it on me, then.”  His hand shakes, as does Harry’s, but finally the ring is sliding onto his finger.</p><p>Harry slowly stands and Eggsy knows he’s trying not to look for grass stains on his trousers.  “So this is yes?”</p><p>“Yes.  YES.”  Eggsy throws himself into Harry’s arms and kisses him.</p><p>JB starts barking, which is his usual reaction to his masters kissing.  The other dogs join in, and soon the air is filled with nothing but the sound of happy dog barks and bubbles of love bursting over Eggsy’s head.</p><p>Or maybe that’s a balloon popping.  He can’t be sure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>